Bisakah Kau Memisahkan Mereka?
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Bisakah kau memisahkan antara gula dengan manis? Antara garam dengan asin?" Tanya Kakashi, Sakura terdiam. "Begitu pula, dengan mereka yang tak terpisahkan." Special fict for Fujoshi's independet day! WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI! TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN DIBACA!


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Special fict for Fujoshi's independence day!

Dozo! I will survive!!!

Bisakah Kau?

Fandom: Naruto

Story by: Light-Sapphire-Chan

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto

Rate:

T, tidak ada adegan berbahaya di sini.

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto! Arti Cinta Kumpulan Puisi Cinta.

Warning:

OOCness, GAJEness, GARINGness, SHOUNEN-AI!!! Bagi yang tidak suka keempat warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!! Typo… dan keanehan lainnya.

Keterangan:

"…" Bicara

'…' pikiran

#~**~# : batas antara fict dengan poetry

_Italic_: poetry

_**Bold Italic :**_ yang sama.

Have a nice read! ~^__^~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

6-9, tanggal enam bulan sembilan, enam September.

Hari peringatan itu…

Lelah, letih, capek. Tidak akan membuat senyum pemuda manis, berkulit tan, bermata biru, berambut kuning cerah dan mata biru Sapphire cemerlang bernama Uzumaki Naruto menghilang.

Bagaimana tidak? Cita-citanya yang terbesar telah tercapai, menjadi Hokage. Semua karena bantuan rakyat Konoha, semua rakyat Konoha bekerjasama untuk menggulingkan Danzou dari tahta palsunya sebagai Rokudaime-Hokage.

Senyum terus menghiasi wajah manisnya, ketika melihat semua bersuka cita, untuk merayakan hari kembalinya Konoha yang dulu. Yang indah, hijau tenang dan tenteram. Dengan Hokage yang benar-benar kuat dan disenangi semua orang…

Senyum itu, berubah menjadi cengiran khasnya, ketika ia disoraki oleh sahabat-sahabatnya tersayang, saat ia memakai jubah Hokage, dan menduduki tahtanya lagi.

Tawanya mengembang, ketika ia melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya selamat, dan turut hadir di situ… Kakashi, Tsunade Baa-channya tersayang. Iruka-Sensei…

Dan pemuda itu, duduk di singgasananya, dengan cengiran khasnya, yang terlihat lebih dewasa, dan sendiri.

Mata biru Sapphire-nya mencari, dua orang yang belum hadir di situ. Di mana mereka?

"Narutooooooo!!!" Suara khas itu, akhirnya datang.

"Kukira Sakura-chan tidak datang!" Naruto melambai ke arah dua orang yang berjalan di karpet merah menuju ke singgasananya. Seorang gadis dan seorang pria tampan yang 'menyilaukan'.

Keduanya menghampiri Naruto, Sakura memeluk Naruto. Sementara orang yang satu lagi, memutar kedua bola matanya tanda bosan.

Sakura melepas pelukannya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Naruto terkekeh, "Buruk, karena kalian tidak cepat datang."

"Bersyukurlah kalau Sasuke-kun masih mau datang ke sini…" Kata Sakura, mata hijaunya mengerling Sasuke. Tidak ada balasan.

Naruto juga ikut memandang bola mata hitam itu, dan kedua langit bertemu.

Langit biru yang indah, dan langit malam yang pekat memikat. Yin dan yang, keduanya saling berbalas, saling membutuhkan…

Walaupun yang mengetahui kata hati masing-masing, adalah langit.

Dan Sahabat mereka yang hanya bisa mematung.

Senyum ini berbeda dengan semua senyum dan tawa yang pernah ia keluarkan, begitu lembut… Dan ada sesuatu dari hati yang sebenarnya menjerit ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang terpendam, "Kupikir kau tidak mau datang ke sini Teme."

"Karena hari ini, adalah hari peringatanmu," balas Sasuke datar.

Naruto tertawa, "Tidak, ini peringatan untuk Konoha."

Sasuke berjalan, lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto. "aku lebih suka berada di rumah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau duduk di sebelahku?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka polos.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Karena aku mau."

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Sakura…

"Jangan geleng-geleng seperti itu, nanti kau menjadi semakin bodoh," sahut Sasuke datar, seperti biasa, ia ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan Naruto.

Naruto langsung cemberut, "Hei! Apa hubungannya dengan bodoh?! Orang bodoh juga tahu itu tidak ada hubungannya!!!"

So cute, di mata onyx itu. Silau….

"Haha… Berarti kau mengaku, kau orang bodoh, karena kau mengerti," kata Sasuke menarik kesimpulan.

"aku kan tidak berkata kalau aku orang bodoh!" Sengit Naruto.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Biasanya, Sakura selalu masuk, melerai pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa, semenjak satu tahun yang lalu, rasanya ada yang kurang dan ada yang lebih di antara mereka.

Naruto memang selalu mengikutsertakannya, tapi rasanya… Kurang, Naruto kurang perhatian lagi terhadapnya.

Lebih. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari Sasuke, perhatiannya untuk Naruto.

'Sepertinya pertengkaran bodoh begini, lebih indah untuk mereka… Sepertinya mereka berdua begitu menikmati pertengkaran konyol mereka ini,' batin Sakura.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kiri Naruto, "Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, Naruto, malu tahu dilihat banyak orang seperti ini…"

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Sakura-chan sakit?"

"Hah? Sakit? Aku tidak sakit…" Jawab Sakura heran.

"Ada yang tidak beres, nada suara Sakura-chan berbeda… Suaranya terdengar serak…" Kata Naruto khawatir.

Ya, serak menahan tangis.

"Ah, tidak… Hanya saja aku teringat, satu tahun yang lalu, berkat pimpinan Naruto, Konoha menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dan, janjimu sudah kau tepati," tutur Sakura.

"Janji? Janji apa?" Tanya Naruto, sepertinya ia sudah lupa.

"Membawa Sasuke-kun kembali ke Konoha, arigatou gozaimasu… Naruto," kata Sakura lirih.

"Harus," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto menyikut pinggang Sasuke, "Diam."

Kakashi datang menghampiri ketiga mantan muridnya itu, lalu menepuk kepala mereka satu persatu. Dari sebelah matanya, ia bisa melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke, "Karena kau membutuhkan dia Naruto, dan dia juga membutuhkanmu."

"Hah?" Naruto dan Sakura menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi, Sasuke memelototinya.

Kakashi menggeleng, dan selagi Sasuke dan Naruto ribut seperti biasanya, Kakashi menyempatkan diri bertanya pada Sakura.

"Sakura. Apa kau sudah tahu?"

"Tahu apa Sensei?"

"Ah ya sudahlah, kalau kau tidak tahu, tapi kau akan tahu Nanti."

'Siapa yang mencintaiku? Dan aku mencintai siapa?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Ia pikir ia mencintai Sasuke-kun, dan Naruto mencintainya… Tapi sekarang, masih adakah tempat untuknya?

Sakura memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran, Kakashi menghela napas, dan Sasuke mendelik tidak suka.

"Aku sayang Naruto. Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi yah…"

Dan senyum Naruto memudar.

#***#

Masih di hari yang sama, setelah perayaan selesai. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju menara Hokage, sapaan-sapaan selamat sore ia terima… Dari orang-orang yang ia temui selama perjalanan menuju menara Hokage.

Sakura masih memikirkan betapa misteriusnya kata-kata Kakashi kemarin, rasanya… Ada yang mengganjal, antara Sasuke dan Naruto, dan dia tidak terdapat di antara mereka.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk kantor Hokage, Sakura mengetuk pintu.

"Hahaha… Masuk!"

Terdengar suara Hokage dari dalam, dengan suara tawa. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu membuka pintu. Tertegun…

Naruto sedang tertawa-tawa melihat seekor kucing kecil lucu berwarna kuning kecoklatan seolah sedang beratraksi di atas meja kerjanya, bergulat dengan bola berwarna merah.

Ruangan Hokage sangat berantakan. Bukan itu juga yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

Tapi seseorang yang ada di situ, duduk di jendela, kedua tangan putihnya terlipat, satu kakinya berdiri tegak, dan satu lagi sedikit tertekuk. Seseorang pemuda tampan…

Indah, karena sinar matahari senja yang masuk melalui jendela, membias terkena pemuda itu. Bukan itu yang membuat Sakura terpesona… Tapi senyum pemuda itu.

Seumur-umur ia mengenal seorang Sasuke Uchiha, ia belum pernah melihat pemuda yang dingin itu tersenyum, apalagi senyumnya selembut itu… Sehangat itu… Dan sepertinya penuh cinta.

"Sakura-chan? Kok diam saja? Masuk!" Kata Naruto riang tanpa ada kekakuan sama sekali, lalu melambai ke arah Sakura.

Panggilan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura tentang senyuman Sasuke yang penuh cinta. Sakura masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu, lalu duduk di kursi depan meja Hokage. Mata hijaunya melihat kucing kecoklatan itu kini sedang mencoba mengambil sebuah pancingan ikan yang dipegang Naruto, kucing kecil itu bergerak lincah mengejar-ngejar pancingan yang bergerak berpindah-pindah.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh senang.

"Kucing darimana ini Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, lalu menangkap kucing kecil itu, dan mengelus-ngelus bulu halus dari kucing kecil itu.

"aku dan Teme, tadi menemukannya di pinggir Ichiraku Ramen! Kasihan sekali kucing ini, kedinginan, tubuhnya basah… Dan kotor! Jadilah aku dan Teme membawanya ke-"

"Ke kantor ini, dan memandikannya, mengelap bulunya, memberinya makan di sini? Oh, bisa kulihat dari betapa berantakannya kantor ini…" Potong Sakura, lalu terkikik pelan.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "sebenarnya kalau soal berantakan, itu karena aku dan Sasuke bertengkar saat memandikan kucing ini…"

"Berperang," ralat Sasuke.

"Terserahlah," balas Naruto.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, lalu dengan sukarela merapikan kantor itu, tentunya dengan omelan yang membuat telinga panas.

Maka dari itu, Naruto dan Sasukepun dengan damai turut membantu Sakura merapikan kantor, tidak ada pertengkaran. Bahkan mereka cukup-sangat kompak. Dengan kekompakan dan keheningan yang tak wajar, ruangan itupun kembali bersih dan rapi.

Satu lemari, di sudut ruangan sebelah kiri, belakang meja Hokage, lemari yag berisi buku-buku, perkamen dan peralatan Shinobi yang lusuh, lemari itu sangat kotor dan berdebu.

Dari lemari itulah, sebuah buku terjatuh, memecahkan keheningan, Sakura memungutnya, entah ada angin atau apa, buku itu membuka sendiri, tepat di halaman tengah, menampilkan tulisan tangan seseorang… Yang rapi. Walaupun kertas itu sudah menguning dan kecoklatan, Sakura masih bisa membaca tulisan itu.

Setelah lama Sakura membaca, ia terdiam, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu… Ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

Sakura menutup buku itu, lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke, dan menariknya keluar ruangan. "Naruto! Aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke-kun! Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana yah! Tunggu kami!"

Naruto hanya diam, lalu tersenyum…

Seandainya Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melihat senyum Naruto, walau hanya untuk sekilas saja…

Ia bisa melihat senyum luka terukir pada Naruto.

#***#

Sakura sebenarnya tidak membawa Sasuke begitu jauh, hanya pindah ke ruangan sebelah.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura tersenyum pahit, "adakah seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

"Tidak."

"Yang kau sayangi?"

"Ada."

"Yang kau cintai?"

"Ada."

"Saat ini berapa orang yang kau sayangi atau cintai?"

"Hanya satu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Mengapa kau bisa mencintainya?"

"Takdir."

"Berikan jawaban lebih dari satu kata Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura kesal.

"Tidak tahu."

Sakura mencak-mencak, bagaimana bisa orang itu tahan terhadap Sasuke? "Ah sudahlah, lupakan, aku mau bertanya, apakah orang yang kau maksud itu… Aku?" Tanya Sakura berharap.

"Seratus persen salah," jawab Sasuke, 'jauh sekali orang ini dengan dia.'

Sakura terdiam, hatinya sakit, tapi tidak sesakit dulu, mungkinkah…?

"Ya sudah, waw, aku ditolak seratus persen!" Sakura mencoba bergurau, menepis rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku suka padamu, sebagai Sahabat."

"Kau hanya suka padaku! Tapi tidak apa-apalah… Oh, tunggu di sini ya Sasuke… Jangan kemana-mana!" Kata Sakura, lalu keluar ruangan.

"Jawaban? Sungguh-sungguh cinta, _**apa adanya…**_"

Jika saja Sakura berhenti sebentar, tidak berlari-lari, maka ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sedari tadi ia tunggu dari Sasuke.

#~**~#

_Kalau kamu suka seseorang, karena dia mahir melakukan sesuatu,_

_Itu bukan cinta, tapi kagum._

_Kalau kamu suka seseorang, karena dia rupawan,_

_Itu bukan cinta tapi nafsu._

_Kalau kamu suka seseorang, karena apa yang ia punya…_

_Itu bukan cinta, tapi hanya memanfaatkannya._

_Kalau kamu suka seseorang, karena dia baik,_

_Itu bukan cinta, tapi rasa terima kasih._

_Kalau kamu suka seseorang, __**apa adanya,**_

_Dari kekurangannya hingga kelebihannya,_

_Dan kamu tidak mengerti, mengapa bisa kau menyukainya…_

_Itu baru cinta._

#~**~#

Sakura masuk ke kantor Hokage lagi, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk, dan bertanya macam-macam pada Naruto, mulai dari yang Naruto tidak suka, sampai yang ia sukai…

Sakurapun tersenyum, "Naruto, yang aku katakan tadi pagi, tidak bohong…"

"Yang mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sayang padamu, dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi! Aku tidak suka!" Kata Sakura, lalu mendekat ke Naruto dan memeluknya.

Naruto tersenyum lalu tertawa, "aku juga sayang Sakura!"

.

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat.

.

"Aku juga sangat sayang Sasuke-Teme, sayang Kakashi-Sensei, sayang Iruka-Sensei, sayang Tsunade-Baa-Chan, sayang Shizune Nee-chan, sayang teman-teman, sayang semuanya!!!" Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, 'rugi kalau aku berpikiran, bahwa ia mencintaiku.'

"Naruto, eng… Waktu itu, waktu dulu, kau sering bilang kalau kau suka padaku… Itu benar atau tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk, "aku jujur kok!"

Sakura tahu, orang yang sedang dipeluknya ini tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan, "kau suka Sasuke?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, "suka…"

"Kok bisa? Kalian kan bertengkar terus…" Tanya Sakura, dan ia mengerti… Sebenarnya Naruto mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan, tapi ia pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa suka sama si Teme…"

"Apa karena dia mahir melakukan sesuatu?"

"Aku kesal karena dia selalu melebihiku… Dan aku selalu berusaha untuk melebihinya! Sampai sekarangpun, aku merasa ia bisa melebihiku…"

'Jawaban yang bagus,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau suka karena Sasuke-kun tampan?" Pancing Sakura.

"Cih! Aku masih tidak bisa menerima itu!" Naruto merengut, "menyebalkan! Kenapa para gadis itu masih mengejar Sasuke?! Padahal dia sangat~ menyebalkan!"

"Kau cemburu?" Tembak Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa dia terus yang dapat fans para perempuan? Huh…." Jawab Naruto kesal.

Sakura tersenyum miring, 'bodohnya Naruto ini…!!!'

"Apa kau suka Sasuke karena dia Uchiha?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hei Sakura-chan, aku jadi merasa kau sedang menginterogasiku!" Protes Naruto.

"Jawab saja!"

"Tidak! Aku justru tidak suka Uchiha… Hanya membuat Sasuke terbebani…" Jawab Naruto pelan.

'Bagus!' Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa karena Sasuke baik?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hah~? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Baik? Apanya yang baik?! Oke, dia perhatian…"

'Ya, dan kau tahu Naruto? Kau merebut seluruh perhatiannya.'

"Tapi juga mulut dan sifat dinginnya ituloh~ menyebalkan!" Kata Naruto marah-marah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "karena dia Sasuke-Teme! Dan, aku juga tidak tahu… Heheheh…"

"KYAAAAAA!!!" Jerit Sakura senang. Lalu memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Aduh Sakura-chan! Telingaku~"

Sakura melepas pelukannya, tersenyum tanda minta maaf, lalu membuka buku yang ia pegang-pegang sedari tadi, dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto membaca kata demi kata, semakin ke bawah, mukanya semakin memerah, entah karena malu atau…

"Hihihihi~ dua sahabatku ini lucu sekali…" Sakura terkikik pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terus terdiam.

Sakura membuka pintu, dan tetap memegang kenop pintu, lalu menoleh sedikit, "kau hanya suka padaku, tapi kau mencintai Sasuke-kun. Dan aku tidak mencintai kalian berdua, aku hanya menyayangi kalian sebagai saudara…"

Selesai berkata, pintu tertutup.

Naruto termanggu memikirkan semuanya.

Lamunannya buyar, ketika pintu membanting terbuka, dan seseorang didorong masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Sakura, aku khawatir kalau kau itu sebenarnya lela-"

"Aku perempuan tulen!!! Ingat itu! Jangan bertengkar ya, Sasuke-kun Naruto! Dadah~" pintu kembali tertutup.

Hening, Sasuke baru saja berdiri, ketika ia dan Naruto mendengar bunyi kunci diputar.

"Apa sih maunya perempuan itu?" Gumam Sasuke. Lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang seolah-olah takut berhadapan dengannya.

"Mengapa mukamu seperti itu Dobe? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto menggeleng.

Sasuke sekarang sudah berdiri di samping kursi Hokage yang sedang diduduki Naruto, lalu memutar kursinya, sehingga membuat Naruto berhadapan dengannya.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, dan akhirnya memegang kening Naruto, "kau sakit?"

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke, "pergi kau Teme!"

"Galak sekali," kata Sasuke pelan, lalu mengangkat helaian rambut pirang terang Naruto yang menutupi keningnya, dan menyentil pelan kening berwarna tan itu.

"Wadaw! Sakit TEME!" Seru Naruto, lalu refleks mengangkat tangannya, ingin mengelus-ngelus keningnya, tapi yang ada… Tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke, digenggam erat-erat oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf…" bisik orang yang berdiri di hadapan Naruto, lirih dan penuh penyesalan…

Satu kata yang membuat mata Sapphire Naruto melebar sempurna.

#***#

"Sakura, apa yang kau laku-"

Sakura berjinjit, lalu mendekap mulut yang sebenarnya sudah tertutup itu, "Syuuut!"

Sakura menarik orang itu, untuk turut mengintip dari celah pintu yang tadi ia kunci. Lalu melepas dekapannya.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Sakura?"

"Ya…"

"Dan kau sudah tahu siapa yang kau cintai?"

"Sudah, keduanya… Dulu Sasuke-kun, dan sekarang Naruto…" Kata Sakura lirih.

"Jika harus memilih, kau akan pilih Naruto, atau Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sakura terdiam.

"Apa kau dan para perempuan lainnya ada rencana untuk memisahkan mereka?" Tanya Kakashi, dan tepat sasaran.

"I-itu…"

"Bisakah kau memisahkan antara gula dengan manis? Bisakah kau memisahkan antara garam dengan asin?" Tanya Kakashi, tidak berhubungan sebenarnya.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura yang cerdas itupun tidak mengerti.

"Gula rasanya apa? Garam rasanya apa?" Tanya Kakashi balik.

"Manis dan asin…?"

"Ya, dan sebelum kau menyadarinya, gula dan manis itu tidak dapat terpisahkan, begitu pula dengan garam dan asin… Mereka sudah identik, semenjak ada… Jika menyebut gula, pasti yang teringat manis, begitu menyebut garam, pasti yang teringat asin…" Tutur Kakashi panjang lebar.

Dan Sakura akhirnya paham, "begitu pula dengan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto… Sebelum ada siapapun yang menyadari, mereka sudah tidak terpisahkan!"

"Jadi, percuma saja, siapapun atau apapun yang memisahkan… Tidak ada gunanya, mereka tidak terpisahkan," kata Kakashi lagi, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura akhirnya tersenyum tulus, "aku akan melihat dulu, kalau mereka 'jadi', aku akan senang hati menerimanya… Kalau tidak ya bagaimana lagi, aku akan mengambil salah seorang dari mereka."

"Sepertinya tidak akan, coba kau lihat ke dalam!" Tunjuk Kakashi kecil, lalu bersama Sakura memandang ke dalam kantor Hokage, lewat celah pintu.

Dan keduanya, saling tersenyum senang.

#***#

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto perlahan, menyingkirkan dari keningnya, lalu Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya, dan mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

Mata Sapphire itu melebar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan ada warna lain di pipinya selain warna coklat.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat lagi, lalu menaruh di pipi Naruto dan…

"Aduh-duh-duh-duh! SAKIIIITTT!!!" Teriak Naruto, pipinya dicubit oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, aku jadi gemas…" Kata Sasuke jujur, lalu mengelus ketiga garis di pipi Naruto, pelan pelan…

Tapi berefek cepat, jantung Naruto jadi berdetak cepat karenanya.

"Memang aku ini bayi apa?!"

"Mungkin. Kau manis…" Bisik Sasuke lirih.

Sore berganti malam… Ruangan itu mulai menjadi gelap. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan, walaupun hari baru saja berganti menjadi malam… Tapi tidak bisa membuat ketajaman mata masing-masing berkurang. Lagi pula, mereka sudah biasa akan kegelapan yang mulai datang.

Naruto terperanjat, salah dengarkah ia?

Naruto berdiri, tingginya tidak melebihi Sasuke, sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit mendongak untuk mempertemukan mata mereka.

Mata Onyx itu bersinar lembut, hangat, dan penuh cinta. Bahkan orang bodohpun bisa mengerti itu.

"Aishiteru, Naruto…" Bisik Sasuke lirih.

Sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi apa-apa, Sasuke sudah menarik Naruto jatuh kepelukannya. Ia mendekap Naruto erat-erat, tidak ingin raga mereka terpisah lagi…

Naruto tersenyum senang, lalu tertawa, walaupun air menggenangi pelupuk matanya, dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi coklat manisnya. Dan dengan sendirinya, ia balas memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri, sebenarnya tahu apa yang mau Naruto katakan, tapi ia ingin mendengar kelanjutannya dari Naruto sendiri.

"Kau membuatku ja-"

Sasuke sedikit membuat jarak dengan Naruto, lalu Sasuke sedikit menurunkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya… Hidung mereka bersentuhan, mata mereka terpejam perlahan…

Dua mata dicelah pintu, pemilik mata itu, dua orang menahan napas. Sedikit lagi!

"Meong~"

Sang Kucing terbangun, lalu mengeong pelan.

Kedua kepala stalker itu terjatuh. Kucing itu mengacaukan segalanya!!! Pikir mereka berdua.

Muka keduanya memerah, dan lalu tertawa pelan.

Baru saja mereka akan melanjutkan…

"Kita ajak Naruto-sama ke Ichiraku Ramen!" Seru Kiba, suara tawa menggema.

"Ada yang bawa tepung, kurasa kita harus membanjurnya…" Usul Tenten.

"Kita ceplok!" Kata Neji ikut semangat.

Sakura dan Kakashi gelagapan, panik dan bingung, bagaimana ini???

"AAAAHHHHH!!! SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO! KUCINGNYA LUCU SEKALI? DAPAT DARIMANA?!" Sakura berteriak keras-keras, bangun dengan menonjok Kakashi yang terdapat di atasnya, lalu membanting pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Naruto jatuh terduduk di kursi, dan Sasuke berdiri mematung.

Sakura langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan kucing yang baru bangun itu. Kakashi juga masuk dengan buku Icha-icha di depan muka.

Sebelum yang lain masuk, Sasuke dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto, dan mencium bibirnya pelan dan cepat. Lalu menjauh dan duduk di jendela.

"KONICHIWAAAA!!!" Semua masuk dan berteriak mengajak Naruto ke Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto menyembukan mukanya yang memerah di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat. Sasuke menatap Konoha dari jendela, lalu tersenyum tipis. Kakashi dan Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Light tahu ini fict HANCUR, GAJE, ABAL, JELEK atau apapun lah itu… -pundung-.

Maaf jika membuat Sakura jadi plin-plan banget! Tapi Light tergugah membuat seperti ini, karena baca chapter 455 sampe 459 yang membuat Light GEMES! Dan membuat Light teriak Sakura PLIN-PLAN! OOT! Maafkan Light…

CONGRATULATION ON FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY!!! ^__^

With smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

Mind to review?


End file.
